


Unrested Souls

by HowlingWolfie



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Crazy bitches in here, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gore, Hellboy is 100 percent done with BS, Paranormal, Reader have powers??, Reader is tired, Reader just wants sleep and ice cream, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Swearing, Trouble always find a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: What have you done?..........WhY aRe YoU hIdInG cHiLd?





	Unrested Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my tumblr and I decided to post it here, it might be different from the original because I fixed it up a bit, adding more things in. Btw imagine Hellboy voice from Injustice 2 because OOF!

Her wrists were tightly clad in iron chains, she wiggled around to try and loosen them but it only worsen her pain, soon she was hissing and snarling at anything or anyone that came near her in the room. Baring fangs like a dog, lips curled back, eyes glowering in anger. Head rolling around to ease her nerves before dropping to stare at her lap. She didn’t like this one bit, it felt like a trap to her whenever it came to situations like these. She could never trust anyone. Nothing. Not even an object. The entire cell reeked of dead causing her to be nauseated, she could feel blood fill her mouth even though there was nothing dripping down her chin nor anything at all. The iron chains were burning her so badly causing the burnt marks on her skin, she needed to be free from them but it was likely that nobody will trust her as long as she stays here. 

Her head jolted up at the sound of the door creaking. Loudly. And harshly. Alarm bells went off in her head.

‘Hide! Hide away!’ her brain screamed but where is there to hide? She’s tied up.

“So this is the girl huh?” The voice was gruff and deep, rumbling roughly in her ears causing a shiver to be sent down her spine. It was a male voice and he was talking to himself. She didn’t like this at all. Her entire body was quaking underneath the scrutinizing gaze of the figure, withering in on herself, eyes flickering back and forth in order to not look at him. The waft of smoke hits her senses, she wrinkled her nose in disgust though didn’t say in anything in spite of the him lashing out at her. She didn’t need that. She definitely didn’t need that.

"I'm gonna get some serious PTSD from this shit," she mumbled to herself, ignoring the fact that the male had snorted at her comment.

Fingers snapped together she looked up in surprise only to recoil in terror. All she saw was red on the being. What stood out was the golden eyes, staring at her in silence. Watching her every move that she made. The subtle twitches she made. She cringed slightly when he gave her a wide grin, the cigarette dripped the ashes onto the floor to be forgotten. Wisps of smoke escaping his lips. He leans forward in one of the chairs that was in the room, it squeaked underneath him. His face suddenly contorted into serious and glared harshly at her.

“Yer gonna tell me what the hell you did that cause me to waste my time to come find you?” 

“What do you mean?” Her brows furrowed 

“Oh please,” He grunted “Yer gonna play the victim?”

“I honestly don’t know what you are talking about other than me waking up in the middle of nowhere and seeing a...a” She shivered at the reminder that was right beside her when she woke up. The person face was embedded into her memory. Their jaw was busted wide open inhumanely, eyes gouged out, skin looking like grey, wrinkled paper and clothes missing or shredded to pieces. It was almost like looking at a mummy. 

“Bullshit, we saw you right next to the body.” Ignoring the far away look in her eyes, he was glowering with his jaw clenched tightly, crippling the cigarette in his mouth. She makes a face at him and snaps.

“Well I don’t know what the hell to say to you other than the fact I have no idea what’s going on, why I’m being integrated by a big ass whatever you are or why I was right next to a body that was brutally mutilated! I have questions too, ones that I cannot answer and so do me a favor by making yourself shove off.” She heavily breathed, staring him down back with a glare of her own which caused it to be a showdown between them. He growls a bit and quickly stands from his seat in defeat.

“Fine, but this ain’t over.” He exits the room and slammed the door harshly making her flinch. She bit her lip while shaking her head, tears evidently made their way into her vision. 

‘Not now, I can’t cry over this, grow up.’ She curled herself up in the corner, moving around to situate herself in a comfortable position.

‘What did I get myself into?’


End file.
